ABD gone crazy
by Closak
Summary: A series of ABD one-shots. Yes, i am aware that my writing is horrible
1. Meeting and torture

"My fellow dragons, we are here today for reasons i am sure you all know already, be aware that i have caught the perpetrators and that by the end of this they will have gotten what they deserve"

The ABD was speaking to a large crowd of dragons that had gathered in the area.

"But in the meantime, let's enjoy ourselves, you can find snacks over there" She pointed at a massive horde of bound and gagged elves.

The dragons began to wander around doing all sorts of things that you would expect to find at a party.

The ABD walked up to a small gathering of male dragons and began hitting on them.

"Sexy time boys"

---CENSORED---

---MORE CENSORED---

---EVEN MORE CENSORED---

---STILL MORE CERNSORED---

---DRAGONS STILL GETTING IT ON---

---OKAY, THIS IS GETTING A LITTLE RIDICULOUS---

Satisfied for now, the ABD got up and walked away from the pile of now unconcious males.  
After that she was a little hungry.

Poor elves, soon enough she had eaten so many that her stomach was bulging.

---LATER, NEARBY---

Vaarsuvius had been forced to watch this...stuff going on for several hours now, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
To make matters worse, the infernal dragon had her family in a cage just around the corner, and her spellbook was currently residing somewhere in the damn dragons belly, there probably wasn't anything left of it by now.

Even worse, this time there would be no Soul Splices to save her.

"And now for the main attraction. It's called...TORTURE THE ELF!"

Uh-oh

---CENSORED FOR VIOLENCE---

---CENSORED FOR EXPLETIVE GORE---

---CENSORED FOR MORE VIOLENCE AND LOTS OF SCREAMING---

---CENSORED FOR LANGUAGE---

And finally the ABD dragged V's family so she could see them.

And then she ate them, all three of them sliding into her already bulging belly.

V screamed, and the ABD laughed. 


	2. Goblin Hunt

The ABD was sneaking through the sewers.  
She had been brought back to life by means unknown to her and had decided that she might as well take the opportunity to get her vengeance.  
Those damned elves would be going down **HARD** when she was done.  
She was going to assemble a small army of elite minions before swooping across the elven homelands in a blaze of fury, and they would all pay, every one of them.  
And what better minions than her own offspring? Not only would they be loyal but they would also gain additional strength from being part dragon.

Off course, to achieve that she needed to gather "Materials"

And thus she was going through the Azure city sewers on a little "Goblin hunt"  
It was also an added bonus that Goblins made a darn fine meal...mmmm tasty.

///

Jirix was searching the sewers for Xykon's phylactery along with a small squad of Hobgoblins.  
They had been down here for hours and to be honest, he was getting quite nervous.

There had been reports of patrol squads going missing lately whenever they went into the sewers and considering that he was the only one in the whole squad with any actual Class levels he thought himself justified in being worried.  
Unfortunately for him it would turn out that he was correct in his fear that something bad was going to happen.

He suddenly heard a scream from one of his fellow Hobgoblins and turned around just in time to see the whole rest of his squad getting massacred in a single round by a Big. Freaking. Black. Dragon!

"AHHHHH!!!"

The dragon turned to him now...  
He really didn't like the way it was looking at him.

///

Meanwhile the Demon Roaches were watching the Teevo.

"Man that's some hot stuff"  
"Oh yeah"  
"What's up with you two?"

"What's going on in he-" Redcloak started as he walked through the door only to interrupt himself and cover his eye with his hands "MY EYE! MY POOR USELESS EYE!"

///

The ABD took a step back and looked at the now unconscious Hobgoblin.  
She had what she needed so there really was no point in keeping him alive, besides she was getting a little hungry.

Jirix was quickly devoured.

It would be such a shame to waste all these delicious bodies...

And there went the rest of the squad.

///

"That's going straight to the hips" the first roach said.  
"Hey, where did the goblin go?" the second one asked.

Meanwhile Redcloak was running around screaming and looking for the brain bleach.

"WHERE DID THEY PUT THE BRAIN BLEACH!?"

Little did he know that the guys beyond the fourth wall had already used it all up.


	3. Soundproof?

"Are you sure these rooms are completely soundproof?" Roy asked as they stepped into the music room

"Of course they are the" The Ancient Black Dragon answered "Let's just get started already" And with that she rolled over and laid on her back

"Come here boy"

---LATER---

Elan and Vaarsuvius were heading into the soundproofed music rooms so Elan could teach V to properly play the flute. This had been decided after V had nearly rendered someone deaf after a horribly failed attempt at playing some sort of melody.

However, as they walked into the room they found it occupied by a giant black dragon lying on her back and roaring in pleasure, with **ROY** of all people on top of her.

When they noticed the newcomers the two of them stopped and the dragon said "Why hello there, like to join in? There's room for all three of you"

V turned decidedly green at that and promptly went running out into the hallway. Elan was just confused.

---LATER---

"Are you telling me that slutty dragon has been at it AGAIN!" The principal practically screamed.

"Yes sir, that is exactly what i am saying" V answered.

"Aww, I wanted to join to!" Sabine complained. She had been sent to the principal for making out with Nale during class.

"And you, extra homework!" The principal screamed at Sabine.

"Bu-" Sabine started

"NO BUTS!" The principal roared

"Hehehe, buts" Belkar said to himself. He was currently hiding just outside the principals office, in a position where he could hear everything that went on in there. Come to think of it this seemed to be a good opportunity to use that air-born love potion he got a while back.

And with that Belkar quickly opened the door, threw the potion in, and slammed the door shut again before running off laughing to himself.


	4. Middle of the night

The ABD was stalking the schools corridors.

It was the middle of night and the only people there were her and the janitor who would always clean the place at night.

The plan, find the janitor, corner him, drag him into the sound-proof music rooms to avoid making a ruckus, have some fun with him, and then erase his memory of the event.

She had managed to remain in the school after it ended by using Invisibility.

The sound of a mop hitting the floor reached her ears, the janitor was nearby.  
The ABD smirked to herself.

She snuck around a corner and stopped to listen, the sound seemed to be from just around the next corner.

She peeked around the corner and sure enough, there the janitor was.

She snuck up on him and knocked him unconscious.

---Later---

The janitor woke up in the sound proofed music rooms to the sight of the ABD standing over him.

"Hello there" She said, lust in her eyes.

The janitor screamed.

---Later---

Satisfied, the ABD left the school.

However, halfway to her home she realized that she had forgotten to erase the janitor's memory.

...The principal was going to have a mad fit of rage if he found out. And he would find out, because boyto...err...the janitor would undoubtedly tell him.

_'CRAP!'_


	5. Forest

The ABD was flying over a forest looking for her next victim.

She had been having those urges again the last few days, so here she was looking to satisfy them.  
And look at that, it seemed she had found quite the catch.

---

The Linear Guild were camping in the forest.

Due to a lack of firewood Nale had sent out Thog to get some.

"Thog get firewood for Nale. Thog make Nale happy Nale!" Thog spoke to himself as the began chopping down a old and very dead looking tree.

He didn't get very far before a shadow descended on him however, and when looking up he found his sight blocked by a enormous Black Dragon.

He didn't have time to react before the dragon uttered "Dominate Person"

---

"Where is he anyway? It's been hours!" Nale complained, irritated at Thog's absence.

"Maybe we should look for him?" Sabine suggested "That moron might have gotten lost or something"

And so it was that the two of them went looking for Thog

---

The ABD got up.

Now that her urges were "Satisfied" she had no reason to be here anymore.

"Greater Teleport" She said, leaving a very traumatized and very naked Thog on the ground.

Moments later Nale and Sabine arrived at the scene.

"What in the world happened here? THOG!" Nale shouted.

"Mean dragon girl give Thog cooties!" Thog wailed.

"Dragon...?" Nale said.

Sabine just smirked.

"Thog not feeling so good"


	6. This seems familiar

The ABD walked into the school cafeteria.

She approached Roy.

"After lunch, soundproof music room 4"

She continued to deliver the same message to Belkar, Elan, Nale, Durkon, Redcloak, Jirix and finally Yikyik.

Oh yes, this was going to be _**good**_

---

They were all in the sound proof music room number 4 now.

"Okay boys, you know the deal" The ABD said.

She laid down, spread her hind legs and...

And suddenly the door slammed open and in stormed SHOJO off all people.

Shojo roared "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHER*******!"


	7. Lolwut science?

The ABD was in her lab working on her latest experiment.

"Oh yes i do love science so" She sang to herself while working.

Unfortunately today would be a very bad day.

"Hello miss" Her assistant said as he came in "I brought a friend with me today"

"Oh?" The ABD asked, curious about who this friend could be.

And in came Thog.

Barely a second had passed before he started poking random things "Thog like pretty shiny stuff"

"NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" The ABD screamed.

But it was too late, Thog had already dropped the vial on the floor.

"YOU FOOL! YOU DOOMED US ALL!" The ABD screamed.

---27 and a half days later---

"Brrraaaaiiinnnnss" Zombie ABD muttered as she stalked the streets of the seemingly deserted town.


	8. Fiends

Nale was sitting down in a glade in the forest.

Sabine had set him up for a "Blind Date" for Valentine's day and this was where he was supposed to meet her.

Knowing Sabine, it would likely end in a three-some...Did fiends even celebrate Valentine's?

Anyway, there he was, sitting on his ass like a...something...whatever.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wings fluttering.

Nale looked up...and nearly panicked when a giant Black Dragon descended on him.

"Hello handsome, want some spice?" The dragon said looking at him with lust in her eyes.

Unholy fiends, what had Sabine gotten him into?

The dragon came closer, swishing her hindquarters back and forth in a seductive way.

"Come here boy"

---CENSORED---

---MEANWHILE---

The IFCC were watching what was going on on their television while munching popcorn.

"Geez, that's some hot stuff" Nero said.

"Your Mileage Might Vary!" Cedrik muttered while stabbing himself in the face repeatedly with a spoon.

"You know you don't have to watch it" Lee sighed.

Suddenly Sabine came flying past them, muttering under her breath about being late and wanting to join in.

"...Okay..." Lee said.

"Hey boss...bosses...whatever...what's happenin- AGH MY EYES!" Qarr said/Screamed as he came fluttering in.


	9. Queen of the world

The ABD lay upon her hoard.

Life was good, she had conquered the world after all the other big movers killed each other of and now she was the only one with any real power left.

She could have anything she wanted.

People were saying that she was like a physical manifestation of the seven deadly sins, and though this was not really true it might as well have been, seeing as how there was nothing that could stop her from doing whatever the hell she wanted too.

Of course, the gluttony she had given in to had caused her to put on some weight, but who cares if her belly is big and round, she thought it was fairly pleasant.

Then there was the lust, it had been too long since she had last gotten any action and since she started taking love slaves she found that she couldn't stop.

This led to a very large number of half-dragons running around, but yet again she didn't mind, they were still her children after all, even if they weren't full dragons.

She spoke to a half-dragon standing near the exit.

"Bring the prisoner"

"Yes mother" The half-dragon replied as she marshed away.

While she waited she might as well grab a snack, so she reached into a big cage full of screaming elves and grabbed a couple before devouring them whole.

Yummy.

And here comes the prisoner, the last survivor of the adventuring party that the infernal elf had been part of.

Some sort of bard, Elan was it? Yes that was it.

"Hello Elan" She hissed.

He looked up at her, struggling against his bonds.

"Do you know why you are not dead yet?" She asked.

Elan shook his head.

"Well then, i am going to give you a choice, you can either become one of my boy toys...or i can eat you here and now, what will it be" She leaned in and licked him in the face.

Elan whimpered


End file.
